Petrie Adopted
by MissCHSparkles
Summary: When Petrie loses his mother, he is left all alone after his siblings are adopted by others who sadly can't take him in also. But that all changes when two new fliers come to the Great Valley. A short story by me and Mrs Bumblebee, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note. Written by me and Mrs Bumblebee, it's similar to the other Petrie adopted we've done except these fliers can talk._

_I know in the films Petrie only ate berries and other greenfood but he's more of an insectivore/herbivore in this story._

_If anyone has a moment, would you mind signing the petition on my profile? It's to stop SOPA, the act which threatens to delete all fan fiction and fan art, pretty sure anyone reading this story doesn't want that. Thanks_

_Enjoy and please review._

Petrie and his siblings all cried on the day they lost their mother to a tragic accident, leaving them homeless and orphaned. But lucky for some of them there were other happy fliers that adopted them up. Some took two others took three until there was only one left and that one was poor Petrie.

No other fliers could afford to care for him; it was a bit of a stretch for the other adoptive parents. So he was left all alone in the empty nest that used to be his home. His friends did their best to cheer him up but they couldn't replace his mother. Only another flier could do that but it looked like none would come.

That is until a few days later when a new and very different pair of fliers entered the Valley.

Petrie was sleeping in his old home when he heard the strange sounds the fliers made, announcing their arrival to others that lived in the valley. Petrie sat up and looked to the skies to watch them as they flew around.

He shrunk back a touch, they looked big. Much bigger than the usual fliers of the Valley and were very skilled looking in the air. He watched their display for a bit, wondering what it would be like to have such a strong pair looking after him.

"This place looks good, Razorbeak," hissed Flyhigh as she circled above her mate who nodded in response.

"Yes, the hunting will be good here," he admitted softly.

Petie watched them for a bit longer until they started to fly off to another part of the valley. Petrie frowned and sighed sadly before he went back to the old nest and laid back down in it. His stomach growled for food but he didn't have anything to eat at the moment. He had been surviving off of little bugs that had been in the nest but lately nothing has wondered into the nest for him to eat, leaving him very hungry.

Right now he looked very underweight and malnourished without his mother to take care of him.

"So," Flyhigh asked as they continued exploring their new home. "Shall we find a nest first or go hunting?"

"Go hunting, I'm starving," Razorbeak said firmly. "A small snack at the very least and then we can look for a good place. Somewhere nice and high where those leaf eaters can't bother us."

Flyhigh nodded.

'Agreed," She replied before she and her mate when in search of a quick snack.

Petrie whimpered from his hunger pains and sat up and looked around. He couldn't take the pain anymore and luckily for him spotted a green leaf laying on the edge of the ledge the nest was on. Petrie went to retrieve it. The leaf was small but it was better than nothing and Petrie happily ate it, taking small and slow bites to help it last until it were all gone.

He sighed, now he didn't feel so weak but it wouldn't sustain him for very long. He needed bugs and he needed them fast. Hopping closer to the edge, he peered over. Dare he leave the nest? It was the only home he had and he didn't want anyone taking it over but he really needed to eat.

What if he just flew quickly down and grabbed a few grubs, surely that would be okay.

Making up his mind Petrie opened his wings and very carefully glided down to the ground. One there he looked around and spotted an old log. He hopped over to it and started pecking at the old bark which easily ripped and cracked away, revealing a couple grubs to him.

He grinned, perfect. Happily he began to peck them up, savouring the lovely taste.

Meanwhile, the large fliers were swooping low over one of the larger pools of water, searching for prey. Razorbeak suddenly lunged, his dagger like beak piercing the water and emerging with a wriggling fish. Flyhigh smirked before doing the same and landing her own catch. They swooped upwards before tossing the fish up high, catching and swallowing them down.

"Mm, delicious," Flyhigh purred. "I'm going to enjoy it here."

Petrie ate up the grubs his found, licking his beak the whole time. He continued on working to find a few more grubs before deciding to head back up to the nest to savour his full belly.

"Mm, so nice," he murmured, not noticing the shadow flying over head.

"What about this place?" Flyhigh suggested as she and her mate searched the cliffs. "It seems like a good spot and looks deserted."

"The family might have just gone out," Razorbeak cautioned but she snorted.

"Nonsense, look how messy that nest is. No, it is abandoned I think."

"Let me check first." Razorbeak stated before he swooped in to check the next sight out.

Petrie gasped when the sun light inside to the nest was blocked and turned to find the large flier from earlier in the sky landing on the ledge.

"Ahhh," He cawed and rushed to the back of the nest to hide.

"Huh," Razorbeak said with a frown as he heard something scuttle away from the cave entrance. He couldn't see anyone and the nest did look pretty deserted.

"You were right, I don't think anyone lives here," he called back out to Flyhigh who purred happily.

"Perfect," she declared before swooping inside the cave. "This will be our new home."

Petrie gasped at what he was hearing and slowly peeked out and watched the two large fliers. He trembled at how larger they were to any other flier he's ever seen but very slowly he tried to slip out of his hiding place and to a more safer one, not wanting to abandon his old home.

"Hmm, this is a nice place," Flyhigh said approvingly. "I think we're going enjoy living here."

Petrie saw a nearby crack in the wall near the nest and made a run for it but in his rush he snagged a twig laying beside the nest and tripped. Both he sound if falling and the twig snapping echoed in throughout the nest.

"What was that?" Flyhigh said sharply as she and her mate spun around. Razorbeak hopped over to the direction the twig had snapped and stopped as he saw what had caused it.

"It's a hatchling," he exclaimed in mild surprise.

Petrie screeched in shock and fright of the larger flier standing I've him and tried to hop away but the flier easily caught and picked him up in its hands.

"No let Petrie go," He screamed.

"Where did he come from?" Flyhigh asked as her mate shrugged.

"Did you sneak in here to play?" she demanded as Petrie shook all over.

"No...no, his is my...my home, please go away." Petrie squeaked.

"Your home but it looks deserted," Flyhigh said in confusion. "Where is your family?"

To her surprise, the little flyer trembled and began to cry. She felt her heart melt and she moved to nuzzle him, trying to offer comfort.

"Mama gone...siblings... gone to other... families." Petrie whimpered.

"Oh, this used to be your home?" she asked and the little flyer nodded unhappily. She glanced at her mate who was still holding him and indicated that he should put the little flyer down. He did so but before Petrie could shy away, Flyhigh grabbed him and started cleaning him.

Petrie cried out and started wiggling around trying escape but soon stopped, crying his eyes out.

"Shh, it's alright, little one," Flyhigh cooed as she plucked nasty bugs attached to the little flyer away. "We could look after you if you want." Petrie's eyes widened at this and he looked up at her.

"Real...really?" He gasped.

"Yes," she said with a nod, glancing at her mate briefly but he nodded as well. "Would you like that, little one?"

Petrie sniffled as she let him get up and whipped his eyes of his tears. He then looked up at her.

"I...I would like to have a mama and papa again," he replied.

"Good, then it's settled," she chuckled, nuzzling him as he purred loudly in response.

"What's your name?" Razorbeak now asked and got a response a few moments later.

"Petrie."

"Petrie, that's a nice name," Flyhigh said with a smile.

Petrie smiled.

"Thank you my...my mama named me that," He replied.

"She really loved you then," Flyhigh said softly as Petrie sniffed at the reminder of his mother.

"Are you hungry?" Razorbeak suddenly asked, trying to distract his new son.

Before Petrie could answer his belly did it for him by letting out a loud growl, making Petrie squeak in embarrassment and before wrapping his wings around his belly to try and keep it quiet.

The adults chuckled before giving him another little nuzzle.

"Why don't we find something for you to eat, Petrie?" Flyhigh suggested and when he nodded, smiled.

"Okay, why don't you climb on my back and we'll find a good place."

"Okay," Petrie replied before walking behind his new mother and carefully climbed up onto her back.

Once he was comfortable and safely secured on her back he leaned over and smiled.

"Ready."

She spread her wing and took off, Petrie yelping slightly but soon cheering for joy. She smiled and gently glided along, her mate by her side.

"See any good places?" she asked Razorbeak who scanned ahead before pointing a small island in the long Great Valley river.

"There, that looks perfect," he said so they both flew towards it.

Petrie enjoyed the short flight until they landed and very carefully slid off his mothers back and looked around curiously at where they landed.

"Have you ever been here before?" Razorbeak asked and Petrie shook his head.

"Well, looks like a good spot for fishing or we can go hunting for grubs in the mud. Which would you prefer?"

Petrie stiffened up at the thought of eating fish but soon relaxed and decided it wouldn't hurt to try.

"Umm I never tried fish before," He replied.

"We'll catch some nice little ones for you to try," Flyhigh suggested and Petrie nodded. They hopped over to some rocks that were right on the shore so the older fliers could show Petrie how to fish.

"You just wait for one to come close," Razorbeak instructed as they watched little fishes swimming around. "And then..."

He plunged his head into the still water and brought it out again, with several wriggling fish in his beak.

Petrie giggled in fascination before he decided he wanted to try. He hopped to the edge of the small island and looked in. He saw a small fish swimming around in the water below him. He grinned and plunged his head into the water but when he came back up all that he held in his mouth was a wet piece of grass.

His new parents chuckled as he spat the grass back out but gently told him to try again. He did but sadly didn't get anything either. The third time, he managed to grab a fish by the tail but as he brought his head out of the water, the fish managed to wriggle away and splash back into the water.

"Don't worry, you're getting there," Flyhigh encouraged.

Petrie sighed in frustration before he looked back down into the water and waited until he spotted another fish swimming under him. He angled his head right and waited for the right moment before he struck.

Flyhigh and Razorbeak watched proudly as Petrie emerged from the water, happily clutching a fish in his beak.

"Now just throw it back and catch it," Flyhigh told him. "It makes swallowing it down easier."

Petrie nodded in understanding before he did as he was told. He threw the fish up into the air and then caught it in his mouth, relaxing his throat and swallowed it down in one go.

"Well done," Flyhigh purred, giving him a nuzzle in congratulations. "You'll be able to catch your own little fish now."

Petrie beamed widely with pride, pleased that he'd made his new parents happy.

While his new parents watched Petrie continued to practice working on his catching skills, ever now and then was successful in catching a fish to eat before he went back to catching.

When he had trouble catching them, he'd build up his confidence by plucking a few berries from a nearby branch. It helped relax him and he was soon back to his fishing. Of course, he couldn't hope to catch the large, fast moving fish that his new parents were managing to catch. Although they weren't always successful, they were still much better at it than him. But he didn't mind, he was just pleased he was catching a few.

But sadly after all the splashing and misses, all the spooked fish had swam off and were now hiding. This left Petrie very unhappy because he was still hungry. He looked up at his mom and dad for help which they smiled back at him and gestured for him to come to them.

"You did very well for a first try," Razorbeak told him kindly. "And you will get better at it."

"You really think so?" Petrie asked hopefully as they both nodded.

"Of course. Now, would you like some of this fish?" Flyhigh asked, indicting a large fish she'd just caught.

Petrie looked at the fish in great hunger and nodded his head.

"Yes please," He replied which made her and Petrie's father smile.

"Such a polite little hatchling." She purred before he leaned down and started ripping pieces of fish off for Petrie and fed them to him.

"Mama taught Petrie and the others to be polite," he mumbled sadly while still accepting the pieces of fish.

Razorbeak gave him a little nuzzle as he said.

"She taught you very well, Petrie."

Petrie smiled before he sniffled.

"I...I miss her," He whimpered and soon was starting to cry.

Flyhigh looked at her mate who looked back at her before she reached down and gently picked Petrie up and held him close to her chest.

"We know, darling," Flyhigh said gently. "We can never replace her but we want to look after you like she would have done. But don't ever forget her, always remember her."

"I will," gasped Petrie before he started to cry in earnest.

Flyhigh held Petrie close and let him cry into her chest, seeking comfort from her as he did.

"You won't leave Petrie?" he asked earnestly, still pressed against the female flyer's chest. "Never leave Petrie."

"We won't," she promised as Razorbeak nuzzled his new son. "We'll look after you."

"We'll love and care for you Petrie. Just like a true family." Flyhigh purred, leaning down as best she could to nuzzle Peter's head with her beak.

This made him cry even more but with happiness.

"Thank you, Petrie be a good son," he promised tearfully.

Flyhigh purred and licked Petrie's cheek lovingly before he gently set him back down and gently nudged.

"Ready to head back home?" She asked him.

"Yep," he said with a nod, feeling a lot better.

"Come on son, hop onto my back," Razorbeak said, lowering his body so that Petrie could scramble on. The little flyer did as asked and once he was holding on securely, the two adults lifted off.

Petrie giggled again as they flew through the air. He loved riding on another flyers back and not having to concentrate on flying himself.. They flew back to the nest and softly landed.

Razorbeak lay down and waited for Petrie to slip off and into the nest.

Flyhigh examined the nest before she started picking at it. Since it had been left unattended for some days, it was in a bit of a state. The female flyer started taking old parts and tossing them out of the cave, she was going to rebuild the nest properly.

Razorbeak chuckled and said.

"Do you want me to find some fresh leaves and twigs?"

"Please," she replied as she plucked out some dead and decaying leaves out.

Razorbeak squawked before he opened his wings and took to the skies to go gather the things his mate needed. While Flyhigh worked, Petrie stood in a corner of the nest, watching as the last nest his mother ever made was taken apart and thrown away.

He did understand that it needed to be done, that the nest would fall apart anyway but he felt an incredible amount of sadness. It was like a solid reminder that his mother had existed was being dismantled right in front of him and it just felt wrong.

Flyhigh saw how pensive he looked and paused to say.

"Petrie, are you alright?"

Petrie jumped when he was suddenly spoken to and looked up at his new mama and nodded.

"Ye...yes mama," he whimpered before he sniffled and wiped his eyes.

"Come here, little one," she said gently, figuring he needed more comfort and he hopped over into her embrace.

"Is this too new for you?" she asked and he nodded with a hiccup.

"This...this was mama's last nest she had built before...before..." Petrie couldn't finish and started weeping into his new mama's chest.

"Oh," she said in understanding. "I'm sorry Petrie, I didn't think. I just wanted to make a nice nest for us all; I didn't mean to upset you."

"Petrie knows," the little flyer said unhappily. "It...it was just shocking."

"Oh baby, how about I just get rid of the parts that are too far gone and keep the rest to help rebuild the new nest with, how does that sound?" She whispered to Petrie.

"That...that sounds good," Petrie said after a moment's thought.

She hugged him again before saying.

"Would you like to help?"

Petrie nodded which made Flyhigh purr and smile down at him before he gently placed him back down.

"Well sweetie just start helping me find all the bad twigs and leaves and help he toss them out," She instructed.

"Okay mama," he said, feeling much happier. He started plucking out all the horrible old leaves which had made the nest smell and then running to the cave edge and tossing them out.

Flyhigh smiled as she watched him do this while she picked up old and breaking twigs up and carried them to the edge and tossed them. If those stayed in the nest they could easily hurt one of them and make the nest less secure and firm.

She knew a nest that had been built by your family always meant a lot to a young flyer. She'd forgotten for a moment that Petrie had had a mother before her and felt guilty about this. But it was so difficult not to feel like Petrie had always been hers; he was such a sweet little hatchling.

Soon they were finished his getting rid of all the unwanted pieces and started picking up the ones that were still good and started remaking the nest.

"There, doesn't that look much better?" Flyhigh asked just as Razorbeak flew in with more building materials.

Petrie chirped up at his papa in greeting and walked over and helped his mama taking the new leaves and twigs form him to add to the nest.

Soon the nest was looking like its former and much nicer self and Petrie felt his heart swell with happiness. It really felt like home again and he wasn't alone any more. Everything was starting to become alright and he couldn't be happier.

Flyhigh and Razorbeak smiled proudly at their hard work and smiled fondly down at Petrie as they watched him hop over to the nest and climb right into it, making himself right at home in it.

It was so much more comfortable than before; it even had a few sweet smelling herbs mixed in with the fresh leaves. Petrie loved it all and happily snuggled next to his new parents, chirping in contentment.

Flyhigh chuckled and purred as she leaned down and nuzzled Petrie lovingly.

"Are you happy baby?" She chuckled softly.

"Yes mama, very happy," Petrie assured her, snuggling even closer into her warm skin.

Flyhigh purred and laid down and gently tucked Petrie underneath her body to let him get warm there and laid her head down in the nest to rest.

He yawned before curling up.

"Night mama, papa."

"Good Nigh baby," Razorbeak and Flyhigh whispered down at their baby.

As Petrie drifted off to sleep, the two fliers smiled at each other. They were so lucky, not only had they found a great place to hunt, a lovely new nest but a beautiful, sweet hatchling of their very own.

Razorbeak leaned over and nuzzled his beloved mate lovingly and nuzzled Petrie a best he could without waking him before he curled up protectively around them and closed his eyes to sleep.

_Author's note. What does the new day bring for the little family? Find out next time, until then._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note. Written by me and Mrs Bumblebee._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

The night passed peacefully, although there was a light rain no water penetrated the cave and its nest. All three fliers had a very enjoyable sleep and when morning came, everything was good.

Razorbeak was the first to wake in the morning and soon it was his mate who woke next. Both greeted each other and nuzzled before he looked down at their hatchling and smiled as they watched him sleep.

"Let's let him sleep for a bit longer," Flyhigh purred to her mate who nodded.

She and Razorbeak walked to the edge of the nest and opened their wings and started soaking up the morning sun's heat to warm their body's back up.

They saw how everything was dripping with water; there had been rain in the night. This made them smile; there would be a lot of eating today, with fresh fat grubs and engorged berries. This would be a good day for the little family, they could really establish themselves here. And maybe even think about more hatchlings.

Once the sun was high enough Flyhigh went back into the nest and started nudging Petrie to get him to wake up.

"Wake up sweetie, wake up. The sun is high and its time to start the day," She whispered.

"Mm, one more minute," he mumbled, trying to bury himself down.

She chuckled and lifted him out of the nest, taking him to a warm sun spot. Slowly, as his body was warmed, Petrie stirred and finally looked up, blinking sleepily.

He yawned big and stretched his tired body until he was able to shake of all the sleep from himself. He smiled up at his mama.

"Morning mama," He purred as she leaned down and nuzzled him.

"Good morning," she said with a smile. "We're going to go foraging, are you up for a flight?"

"Oh yes," he said eagerly, he wanted to stretch his wings a bit and show his parents what he could do.

Flyhigh chuckled softly to him before she looked up at her mate and nodded. Razorbeak called out into the air before he jumped from the edge and sailed into the air.

Now it was Petrie's turn.

He gave himself a little shake and then spread his wings as far as they would go. Feeling the bright circle warming his wings, he lightly hopped off the ledge and swooped down. With a cry of pleasure, he swooped back upwards and towards his parents who beamed happily.

Razorbeak and Flyhigh called to Petrie, very proud of him as he flew freely in the air. Soon Flyhigh took to the skies and was flying with them. The three fliers flew in formation before going out over the Great Valley. All below them, the grounders were already munching away on the green food.

"Ooh, there's Littlefoot and his grandparents," Petrie suddenly exclaimed.

"A friend of yours?" Razorbeak asked.

Petrie nodded.

"Yep, he's one of my best friends." Petrie replied.

"Hmm, we could visit after we've had breakfast if you like," Flyhigh suggested which made Petrie chirp in delight.

"Really, Oh thank you mama." Petrie chirped happily before he did a little loopy loop which made his mama and papa chuckle at him before they found and nice place to land to eat.

Petrie felt really hungry now and eagerly hopped over to a groaning branch filled with bright red berries. Happily, he started to pluck them and then gulp them down, enjoying the sweet taste.

Mama smiled as she watched Petrie fend for himself for a short moment before she glided down and gently landed on the branch with him.

"You're a very smart hatchling, you all ready know which berries are safe to eat," She stated sweetly.

"Petrie taught well," Petrie told her, feeling very pleased with himself.

"Oh yes you were," Flyhigh purred as she leaned down and muzzled him lovingly.

He chirped happily at this, nuzzling into her before plucking a safe berry and offering it to her. She laughed and accepted it gladly.

She swallowed it down and purred at its delicious taste.

"Thank you sweetie."

"You're welcome mama," Petrie said, almost shyly, he so wanted to please them.

Flyhigh purred softly before she gently nudged Petrie before she took to the sky and waited for Petrie to join her.

He quickly hopped a few paces before taking to the air. She laughed as he flew loops around her, he was really getting into the spirit of things. Flyhigh purred to Petrie before she flew up higher into the sky and waited for Petrie to catch up to her before she started gliding through the air, wanting to see more of their new home.

"Have you ever been to the Great Valley before, mama?" Petrie chirped curiously as he flew alongside her.

Flyhigh looked at Petrie and shook her head.

"No, this is my first time coming her sweetie," She replied.

"Petrie wasn't born here," he admitted. "Petrie came here with friends but Petrie doesn't ever want to leave. We are safe here and there is so many nice food things."

Flyhigh smiled at this and nodded.

"I am so happy that Razorbeak and myself have found such a wonderful place to nest and live in," Flyhigh chirped.

"Petrie really happy you both came here," Petrie said shyly, flying close to his mama and giving her a little nuzzle. "Petrie needs to show mama and papa his friends sometime."

"Alright sweetie, lead the way," Flyhigh replied.

Petrie chirped happily before saying.

"Can we go see Ducky and Spike? They're really nice and they live near a great watering hole."

"Okay," Flyhigh replied and she and her mate let Petrie lead the way to his friends.

To Petrie's delight, he saw Ducky and her family feeding near the waterhole and quickly swooped down to say hi.

"Ducky...Ducky...Spike."

Ducky gasped when and looked up and smiled wide when she saw Petrie.

"Petrie Petrie, I've missed you yep yep yep yep yep," She cried as she ran and hugged him.

"Petrie missed you too," he said, giving her a hug back.

"Ducky, me have new mama and papa."

"Really, I am so happy." Ducky replied before she started looking around.

"Where are they?" She asked.

"There's my mama," Petrie said, pointing as Flyhigh landed on a branch above them.

Ducky's eyes were wide as she stared up at the large flyer.

"That...that's you new mama?" Ducky gasped.

"Uh huh and that's my papa," Petrie said pointing up to the male flier that landed next to his mama.

"Oooh, their big," Ducky said in awe as Spike ambled over to them, calmly chewing. He too glanced up at the fliers but didn't seem bothered, just continued chewing.

Petrie giggled and nodded.

"Uh huh and they're real nice. They taught me how to fish," Petrie replied in joy.

"You can fish now?" Ducky squealed in amazement. "Ooh, that good, yep yep."

Petrie giggled again, Ducky was definitely the one he was closet too. Cera and Littlefoot could be quite serious at times but Ducky was always up for some fun.

"Uh huh, you want to see?" He asked.

Ducky smiled and nodded.

"Yep yep," She replied.

Petrie quickly glanced up at his parents who chuckled and nodded, indicating that he could show his friend his new skills. Petrie hopped over to the water with Ducky following. Spike didn't follow but he did appear to be watching as he slowly munched a sweet smelling bush. Petrie really wanted to impress his best friend so he picked a good spot and started watching the little fishes swimming about.

Petrie watched a school and little fish swim around the spot Petrie was sitting at. Petrie reared his head back before he plunged it down into the water. He waited a few seconds before he pulled it back out, successfully holding a little fish by its tail in his beak.

"OOhh, well done," Ducky squealed, clapping her hands together as Spike made a mumbling noise of agreement.

Petrie's parents smiled proudly at their little flyer, he'd really gotten the hang of it.

Petrie blushed at the praise before he threw the fish back, not hungry enough at the moment to eat it.

"That was so neat, Petrie," Ducky said with a grin, watching the little fish swim away. "I bet Littlefoot and Cera will love it."

Petrie smiled.

"You really think so?" Petrie questioned.

"Yep, yep," Ducky said with an eager nod as she jumped into the water for a quick wash and swim.

Petrie smiled in excitement before he looked up at his mama and papa and flew up to them.

"Can I go see my other friends?" He asked.

They glanced at each other before nodding.

"Don't be late home," Flyhigh told Petrie. "I don't want you flying home in the dark so be sure to come before the bright circle sets."

"Okay mama," Petrie replied before he loppy looped away and flew in the direction he knew Littlefoot and Cera lived in.

While Ducky's family lived next to the water and he lived on the cliffs, Cera and Littlefoot lived more in the opening. Belonging to herds of such large animals, they didn't need to worry so much about predators. Not that Sharpteeth could get into the Valley but it was old habits that died very hard.

The first one he found was Littlefoot who was with his Grandparents eating and enjoy the wonderful weather.

"Littlefoot," he chirped happily as he flew down to see his longneck friend who looked up in surprise.

"Petrie, what are you doing here?" Littlefoot exclaimed.

"I came to see you," Petrie replied happily.

"Me have new mama and papa now," He added with great joy.

"Really, that's great," Littlefoot cried, he knew that Petrie had been having trouble finding new parents.

"Yep and mama and papa taught me a new trick to help when I'm hungry," Petrie replied proudly.

"Oh, what's that?" Littlefoot asked curiously, coming over to his friend.

"I can fish," Petrie told him proudly, puffing out his little chest with pride.

"What really? But I thought you didn't eat fish?" Littlefoot questioned.

"I didn't use to but I do now," Petrie explained. "See, my new parents eat fish and they wanted me to try it so I did. They're quite tasty actually."

"Huh, I guess it never hurts to try new things huh?" Littlefoot stated.

Petrie nodded eagerly, although he was normally a little reluctant to do new things, in this case it had worked out great.

"I'm very happy now," he said softly. "They're good parents, they really want me."

Littlefoot smiled at this.

"I'm very happy to hear that Petrie," Littlefoot replied.

"Thanks Littlefoot," Petrie said warmly, knowing that out of all his friends, Littlefoot probably understood his situation the most. He'd lost his own mother after all...

Petrie hugged Littlefoots neck before he flew off to go find Cera. Waving goodbye to his friend before he was out of sight.

It took him a bit of time to find her; she and her father had a tendency to move a lot. Eventually, he spotted her coming out from some tree and swooped down to greet her.

"Cera, Cera!"

"Huh, Petrie what are doing here?" She asked as she watched him hover in front of her.

"I have great news," he chirped, spinning in the air. "I have new parents now."

Cera smiled.

"Really, where are they?" She asked.

"I think they might be eating at the moment," he said with a slight shrug. "They said I could visit everyone before the bright circle goes down."

"Oh okay Petrie," Cera replied.

"How's your dad?" Petrie asked as Cera said causally.

"He's back there somewhere, trying to knock down a tree."

Petrie giggled at this.

"How come, did the tree say something that he did not like?" Petrie asked.

Cera laughed as she said.

"He really wants the tree sweets at the top but can't knock them down. So he think knocking the tree down will solve that."

Petrie laughed again.

"Well whatever makes him happy," Petrie replied.

Cera nodded with a chuckle.

"So, what are they like, your new parents?"

Petrie smiled and started describing them.

"Well papa is very big and handsome and strong and mama she's smaller then papa but much bigger than me. She's very pretty and so gentle and loving to me."

"They sound great, I'll have to meet them sometime," Cera said with a smile before asking. "Are they new to the Valley?"

Petrie nodded.

"Uh huh. They are and they chose my old nest to make a new on but they're letting me keep most of my old nest in the new," Petrie replied.

"I'm glad they chose me, I thought I'd never get adopted," he added sadly.

"We told you that you would and now you have," Cera assured him.

Petrie smiled and flew down and hugged Cera.

"Thank you Cera. Thank you and everyone else," Petrie said.

"No problem," she replied as the sounds of smashing and annoyed grunts came from inside the little clump of trees.

"Huh, looks like the tree's winning," she said glancing over her shoulder.

"Maybe you should go help him," Petrie giggled.

Cera laughed as she said.

"Maybe you could come and help get some of those tree sweets. It'll calm him down and then you can take some back to your parents."

Petrie smiled.

"Good idea," He chirped before he and Cera when in search of him.

They found Mr Threehorn glaring angrily at an old tree which was heavy with tree sweets but just out of reach. And just like Mr Threehorn, the tree was being rather stubborn and refusing to drop any of its fruit.

"How's it going, dad?" Cera asked with a sly grin.

Mr. Three how snorted before he snarled and rammed the tree again.

"Nothing, I can't seem to get any to fall," He grunted.

"I could help," Petrie offered, flying over. "It's an old tree; it doesn't want to give up its tree sweets."

Mr Threehorn huffed, glaring up at the tree which still wouldn't release any of its fruit.

Petrie flew up and started flying around within its branches, knocking fruit off its limbs and watching in victory as they fell to the ground for Cera and her father.

"Thanks," Cera said happily, biting into one as Mr Threehorn mumbled his thanks, clearly embarrassed.

"No problem," Petrie chirped as he swooped down to enjoy one himself.

Petrie moaned at the delicious juice and flavour of the fruit until he finished his fruit. He then looked around and found two fruit that were small enough for him to carry while flying.

It was a shame he couldn't take more but there were still plenty of tree sweets left on the tree. If his parents liked them, he could easily lead them back so they could enjoy some more. Carefully grabbing the two fruits, he called to Cera.

"Cera, I'm going to take these to my parents, I'll see you later."

Cera smiled and nodded.

"Okay, bye Petrie," She replied before she leaned down and continued eating.

Petrie smiled before lifting off, it took a little bit of effort to get airborne but once he was up, he was fine. Reaching an air current, he soared high, heading straight for the nest. To his delight, as he continued onwards, he saw that his parents were flying up ahead and flapped even harder.

"Mama Papa." He called for, chirping and cawing to them to get their attention.

"Petrie, back so soon?" Flyhigh questioned, although she was smiling.

"I have a present for you guys, tree sweets," Petrie called as he continued flying over to them.

"Oh?" Flyhigh questioned and smiled once he reached them and offered them a couple fruits he had found.

"Try them, they're really nice," Petrie assured them as they both took one.

Tentatively, they bit into them and were surprised at how good they tasted. It was so sweet and tangy at the same time, they'd never had anything like it.

Flyhigh and Razorbeak both gulped down their fruits but sadly didn't have any more to eat.

"That was delicious sweetie, where did you find them" Flyhigh asked Petrie.

"At a tree over there," Petrie said, pointing in the direction. "I can take you there if you want more, their good aren't they?"

Flyhigh and Razorbeak both nodded.

"Oh yes sweetie, can you show us where please?" His mama asked.

"Yep," Petrie said happily as his parents gave him nuzzles before showing them the way. He was so happy they'd enjoyed the tree sweets, and even more so that he'd introduced them to the tree sweets.

Flyhigh and Razorbeak followed Peter back to the tree where he got the fruit from, cawing in joy at all the fruit the tree held.

"There's still loads left," Petrie said happily as he spotted the tree. "Most of the grounders can't get to them because they're so high up, only people like Littlefoot's grandparents can."

Flyhigh and Razorbeak thanked their son before he landed in the branches and started picking and eating the fruit in glee.

Chirping happily, Petrie settled on a branch and started to help himself to another tree sweet, feeling he deserved it. He liked fish but tree sweets and other berries would always remain his favourite food.

The happy little flier family enjoyed themselves as they ate until they were full of the delicious fruits from the tree.

"That was lovely," Flyhigh said in satisfaction as Razorbeak nodded. "It was delicious son, well done."

The little flier glowed with pride and happiness.

"You're welcome." Petrie chirped before he flew to them and hugged them each.

They purred, nuzzling him as he buried his face against them. Flyhigh started examining him, making sure he hadn't picked up any bugs. Any that she did find, she quickly nipped off before they could prove to be a bother to her son.

Petrie chirped happily up at them and purred before his mama nudged him gently and then took to the skies with her mate and waited for him to join them.

He eagerly followed them, a little slower than normal because he was quite full but still able to fly. The three of them circled for a few minutes before flying higher and heading back to their nest. The sun was still shining brightly but it was beginning to dip a little in the sky.

Once they reached the nest Flyhigh and Petrie both headed further in and laid down to rest while Razorbeak stayed at the entrance to stand guard until later.

"I think someone ate too much," chuckled Flyhigh as Petrie snuggle down beside her, more than ready for a nap.

Petrie giggled and nuzzled his mama.

"I couldn't help it they taste so good," He chirped.

"Mmm, they did indeed," Flyhigh chuckled as Petrie tucked himself under her.

Flyhigh purred as she settled down more comfortably over her little hatchling.

This truly was a wonderful place to live, not only did it have enough prey but it also contained new foods that she and her mate could eat. Those tree sweets had been delicious and she hoped they could have them again soon. She was also glad Petrie had seen his friends and that none of them had a problem with them. Some plant eaters hated all sharpteeth, no matter what form they came in. She and her mate were harmless to the leaf eaters here, it was only in times of hardship that they might take tiny creatures but they wouldn't need to worry about that here.

As well as all the fish in the water, there were also tree sweets and various insects. It was indeed a good place, perhaps she and her mate could soon have a brood of eggs, giving Petrie some new brothers and sisters. But there was plenty of time for that, for now, they were just going to rest.

_Author's note. Remember, if anyone has an idea for the next chapter, I'd love to hear it._


End file.
